hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2020 (Reposted, Tornado alley+Dixie)
Note: This page had to be re -posted because of save page issues. This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2020. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Brazil, Bangladesh and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied with other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. There were an estimated 4183 tornadoes that were reported during the 2020 season throughout, which 3923 of them were confirmed. This year also saw high quantities of tornadoes on EF5 rating, making by far the most season with EF5's with 20. The season also saw an high 1400-2500 fatalities caused by tornadoes, mainly due to the high concentration of EF5's heading into urban areas. Despite the first quarter of the first day of the season quiet, over 35 tornadoes were confirmed in the second and third quarter. January There were 367 tornadoes between January 2 to January 31, which 359 of them were confirmed. One low-end EF5 was confirmed in Dothan, AL, soon carving an 55-mile long path and a 1.6 mile wide path between Alabama and Florida. January 2-5 Within 3 days, 82 tornadoes were reported within the vicinity of the Tornado alley and Dixie combined, with 76 being confirmed by known storm chasers. This 3-day long outbreak caused 87 fatalities overall. Notable Tornadoes In January 2, 0034 CDT, the Storm Prediction Center issued an Moderate Risk of severe thunderstorms capable of producing violent tornadoes for most of southern Arkansas, the extreme north-east of Texas and almost the entirety of East Oklahoma, North Louisiana, aLmost of southern Mississippi and southern Missouri, given with a 30% risk of tornadoes. Later that day in 0523 CDT, An violent multi-vortex tornado touched down in Waskom, TX. This tornado impacted several areas in the morning hours, including a line of well-constructed houses leveled by EF-4 force winds killing 4 and injuring 11. This violent tornado was well known for the most opaque RFD boundary, adopting winds up to 80 mph along with hailstones. This produced extensive damage to mobile homes in Waskom. Several trailers and cars were thrown away or either mangled beyond recognition, The tornado dissipated 12.5 miles away from the Texan border. Despite the strength of the tornado, this tornado was downgraded into an Low-end EF3 as there was no evidence for EF4 damage. However, this tornado still remains an EF4 rating, since the dispute was dropped 12 days later. The reported maxiumum width was 735 meters. (0.45 miles) Beaumont, TX tornado Around 79 minutes after the previous tornado, a funnel cloud was spotted 8 miles NE of Anahuac, despite the slow rotation the base was over a mile wide, following visible RFD adapting hail and intense rain doing extensive damage to mobile homes out of populated areas. After a brief touchdown 11 minutes after development, the tornado soon lifted a bare 7 seconds after the touchdown. Nothing much is known about the pre-event tornado. 4 miles NNE of Cheek, storm chasers reported an funnel but this time, more inconvenient and wide as the tornado headed slightly east. As the funnel swooped down to the field, the tornado touched down 3.4 miles SE of cheek. As an EF1, it would take an abrupt right turn and near residential areas, damaging an construction site leaving significant damage, and over 120 trees would be downed as the tornado crossed the interstate. 3 mobile homes demolished as it entered the area, killing 2 occupants and injuring 7 as the tornado adapted over 125 mph winds in less than a minute. As ground speed increased, the tornado would make an slight left turn, soon engulfing an hotel and bringing extensive damage into the building. 7 occupants were killed by EF3 force winds, as the tornado soon entered peak strength only 8 minutes in. This section is wip and will be finished later on. Reported There were 359 tornadoes in this month. Only an extract of it is shown on the page for now... Afternoon Tornadoes In January 2, 1243 CDT, the Storm Prediction Center issued an High Risk for Southern Illinois, Southern Indiana, Extreme Southwest Ohio, and most of Northern Kentucky. The area was given a 45% risk of tornadoes along with a marginal risk surrounding most of Northeastern USA. The Moderate risk area in southern USA is now issued an yet high risk, covering an slightly smaller area. The area was given an 45% risk of tornadoes. Legitimately 103 tornadoes were produced during today, with 30 reported fatalities.